Lost yes, but not alone
by jessytomadon
Summary: Set after the end of season 3. What Abby and Connor will do now that they are stuck in the past?


CHAPTER 1

They were anxious, but they still managed to sleep. Abby, Connor and Danny went through an anomaly to stop Helen, who wanted to end with the human race, but they got separated in their mission. Connor got hurt and Abby stayed to take care of him while Danny continued to track Helen. They didn't know that Danny had entered another anomaly, and that's why on the next day they couldn't find him.

"The trail ends here, Connor."

"So maybe he was dragged by a creature?"

"I don't think so. We are still here, aren't we? He did it, he stopped Helen…"

"Then where is he? I thought he would find us after everything."

Connor was starting to feel a little desperate about their situation.

"I don't know! Maybe he got back…?"

"Great! And we are stuck in the Cretaceous era. At least we are together…"

Abby smiled when Connor said that. He was right. They weren't alone, they had each other. She had _him_.

"Do you think the anomaly will open soon?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure. These things don't have an expiration date or anything."

"We should find a place to sleep and some food then."

Abby's voice was fading. She didn't want to stay there. She wanted to go home, see the rest of the team, the animals…

"Okay. Right. We should stay near the anomaly, and then we will know when it opens."

Connor was still surprised by the situation they were, but he thought that wouldn't be so difficult to survive on the (Cretacio). He saw movies of people camping. Should be the same, right? Besides the mortal creatures, but he and Abby could handle that.

"How about fish? Seems tasty to you?"

"Is there any other option? Let's go then."

They started to go back. They remembered seeing a river near the anomaly, so they would look for fishes there.

This kind of situation was different. Abby was scared. They didn't have weapons. They didn't have a plan, and they needed to find something to defend themselves. She shivered and Connor noticed. He stopped, took of his gloves and gave to her.

"Here. Put them on."

"I'm fine, Connor. I'm not cold or anything."

"I know you are, Abby. I saw you shivering. Now, put them on ok?"

He saw a stake ahead and went to get it. Abby put on the gloves and went after him. Sometimes he was such a caring person. It was a side that she loved about him. He did a lot of stupid things or jokes that no one found funny, but he always found a way to help others in the end. He had changed since Cutter's death. He kind of grew up, feeling more responsible, but she still could see that clumsy and stupid old side of him.

She wrapped her fingers around his and smiled. He looked really surprised by her sudden contact. After that day that they kissed, nothing happened. All the times he tried to talk to her something got in the way; an anomaly was detected, Sid and Nancy wanted to play and didn't let them talk, and then there was the mission to stop Helen. He finally realized that they were alone, that they could talk about it but he was scared. He looked at her and she was smiling. Did they need to talk? It looked like Abby said had already finished the discussion and the conclusion was that: _their fingers wrapped together_. He smiled and led her to the river.

When they got there, Abby let go of his hand and took some water. Connor did the same and decided that he had to look for fishes. Suddenly Abby was at his side pointing at the water.

"There! I saw a fish on that side of the river."

"Okay, okay…but how do I do this? I have never hunted before! I just saw these situations in movies and the guys were always strong."

Abby rolled her eyes. Some things never changed….

"Connor, give me the stake."

She went to the other side of the river and the stake entered the water.

"I think I got it, Connor! Give me something to put him inside."

Connor rushed to the other side of the river with his bag opened.

"Here. Fish for dinner! Good…"

"Don't be…"

Abby stopped talking. She started to look around, suspicion all over her face.

"What's wrong, Abby?"

"Shh! I think I heard something!"

Abby grabbed the stake and started to walk carefully. Connor was right after her with another stake he found on the ground. They found three raptors behind a tree. Looked like they were talking. They started to look to their options of escaping without being seen when their eyes stopped at a scaring image. It was another creature. Dead.


End file.
